


Proof

by Soprano



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soprano/pseuds/Soprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for The Stars Move Still by BeautifulFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



[Potential vague spoilers]  


  
_We are bound in a way few can even believe,_  
 _Proof that you will be here, proof that I'll never leave._  
 _Yet the parts that are us will be never unmade,_  
 _For my light will still shine, and your darkness won't fade._  
 _How it all came to be, we might never forget,_  
 _Yet no part of this tale I could ever regret._  
 _The connection we share makes us boundlessly more,_  
 _For no magic compares to the love at its core._


End file.
